Akatsuki's Little Troublemaker
by Arcatamous
Summary: Hidan and Kakuzu found a little girl floating in a lake. What happen when they brought her to the base? What happen if the Akatsuki found out that the "Zombie Combo" brought home a little devil. What happen if the 5 years old girl is not who she actually is? Suck at summary. Hope you read it. : D ps May be some love
1. Prologue

**Akatsuki Little Troublemaker**

Author: Arcatamous

_Prologue_

Akatsuki is known to be the deadliest group of criminals in _their _world. Holding secrets and techniques, the Akatsuki has 10 unusual and unnatural individuals in its group which makes it so deadly. Each and every member holds a dark past in them which is the reason why they became criminal.

Pein, also known as Leader, leads the Akatsuki. Being the leader, Pein is cold, calm, and mostly emotionless. Pein is invincible and no one can beat him, yet. Next is Konan, Pein's partner; Konan, being the only female in the group, was the very powerful and stay calm at all time, but is very kind if there is a chance to get to know her. She is also known as an origami artist, but the thing that is different about this female origami artist is that she is _made _of paper. Using paper as Konan's weapon, she was the most powerful woman in the world.

Next is Sasori, also known as the "Puppet Master". Sasori has a calm attitude like Pein and Konan, but is very impatient. Being a puppet, Sasori has the ability to control people to his will and doesn't hesitate to kill. His partner, Deidara is an artistic young man who thinks art is an explosion. Being the youngest Akatsuki member, Deidara still act like an immature kid. Deidara's ability is creating figures made out of clay that explode.

Itachi is an emotionless man like Leader and Konan. Having a depressing past, Itachi kill with no worry and never talk much. Itachi utilize illusions to slay his opponent with his red black design eye call the Sharingan. The Sharingan came from his clan, the Uchiha. His comrade in battle is a half-shark-half-human male name Kisame. Despite being part fish himself, Kisame's favorite food is fish. Kisame rather use physical strength than mental strength.

Tobi is a grown man, but still acts like a little boy. His favorite saying is "Tobi is a good boy!" His childish voice annoys a lot of members; especially Deidara. Behind Tobi's mask, he hid a dark past and his own identity that only Pein, Konan, and Itachi know of. While he acts like a little brat on the outside, Tobi has another side of him that shouldn't be mess with on the inside. Zetsu is a cannibal monster and also Tobi's partner. His face is half black and half white; also having a good and evil personality, literally. He is very cruel and ruthless. He doesn't care if you are a child or an elder grandma; he would gobble them up in just a snap of a finger. Everyone addresses him as a monster, but the Akatsuki takes him as a genius spy. Besides eating human flesh, Zetsu can "magically" pass through objects like a ghost.

Kakuzu, a living-human zombie, who is obsess with money. This man can sew up any wounds quickly and his body is filled with long strings or hairs that can just shoot out and capture anything. When Kakuzu is not on a mission, he stays in the Akatsuki base and counts his money. Lastly, Kakuzu partner in crime is Hidan. Hidan is a religious man who believes in a god call Jashin. When he converted himself to Jashin, Hidan became immortal like Kakuzu. Hidan appears to look like a gentleman, but he actually has a foul mouth. He swears a lot and sometime ignores his leader's command.

The Akatsuki is famous as wanted criminals in their world, but in a different dimension, they are famous incredible ninjas to many teenagers. Though the Akatsuki are dangerous criminal, they are only cartoons and anime to in the anime, _Naruto_ to these individuals. A lot of teenagers from age 3 and above admire this anime and some of them adore the Akatsuki; but there was one person see the Akatsuki as her family, and that is where our story begins…..

_Those who feel only pain, sadness, and fear_

_Will only live to kill_

_Those who feel happiness, love, and care_

_Will only die in horror_

_Who do you choose to be?_

_A mad killer who let himself be engulf in darkness_

_Or a young civilian who will die because they are weak_

_What do you choose_

_Choose carefully, child_

_Because this will determine your fate_

_A person of **Darkness**_

_Or a person of **Light**_

_Evil or Good_

_Which will you choose_

_Or_

_Which will choose **you**?_


	2. Who Am I

**Arcatamous: I do not own Naruto**

**Hidan: But the midget does own the f*** plot of the story.**

**(Arcatamous smack Hidan and drag him into the torturing room)**

* * *

_Who Am I_

**Third POV**

In the abyss of darkness, a child floats quietly until flowing water began to appear around her and pushes her up, slowly to the surface. As the little girl reaches the surface, her sense begins to come back to her. At that time, two individuals pass by, spotting the floating child in the water. Then, one of the individuals walks slightly on the water and brought her back to shore.

**Girl POV**

I was cover in a blanket of darkness. My mind was blank as a sheet of white paper. I can't move. It feels like I was being paralyzed. Nothing can wake me up anymore. Nothing; then, a sound reaches me. The sound starts to get louder and louder. I stretch my eyes towards the sound as a light slowly emerges from a tiny corner of my slumber mind. Using the strength I have, I force myself to open up, back to the world. When I finally reach my goal, I saw a man sitting next to me and another man standing behind him. One was in front of my face and calling "Hey brat!"

"Hey brat, wake up," the man called.

I was half awake from my deep sleep. When the man saw me opens my eyes, he sigh desperately. The man that brought me out of my sleep has silver hair that was comb back. He had a violet texture eyes and peachy-tan skin. He wore a black cloak with red clouds. The cloak reminds me of something, but I can't remember what. Around the man's neck was a headband with three wavy lines moving down and a line that went straight across the other three lines. Behind the man was a long stick that is similar to a scythe, but it actually has three blade-scythe on it. The man behind him was facing his back to me. I didn't get to see his face, but he was wearing a gray mask that covers the whole head and the same black cloak with red clouds.

"Hey brat, you okay?" the man asked me.

The man voice was gentle and sweet. I tiredly nod. My body was paralyzed on the spot. The breeze of the wind chills me out of my spine. I was drench in freezing water. No wonder my feel so numb. I tried to lift my head, but only collapse on the ground again. Being paralyzed like this is very irritating.

"Hidan," The other man called, turning around, "We have to go. Leader doesn't like it when we are late."

His voice was low and freaky. When he turns around, I was frightened for a second. The only thing I could is his light green eyes. His face was covered by a black mask and his headband was an incomplete arrow pointing down; also with a line crossing over it. I blink a few times when the man named Hidan widened his eyes. He stares at me continuously. I tilt my head to the side in confusion.

Hidan, the man, said, "We are taking her back to base; there, we will decide what to do with her."

When Hidan said that, my spine shook like a Chihuahua in the cold. His voice changes from gentle to ice cold. Hidan wraps the cloak around me and pick me up, bridal style. I was too tired to even blush. I just lay in his warm arm and then drifted into my sleep again.

**Hidan POV**

When Kakuzu and I were on our way to the lair, we found a kid floating in the middle of a pond a few miles behind the base. I then pace towards the kid. When I got to the middle of the pond, I identify the kid was a little girl.

She looks to be around 5 years old. The girl had long purple hair, peachy skin, and she was wearing a light purple dress. The purple dress has design of violet flower which I do not know of. Her face was very pale. How long was she floating in the water?

I pick the girl up and brought her to shore. She was drench in water and freezing. Well it is the middle of autumn. I lie her down on the ground and tap her cheek a few times to wake her, while calling, "Wake up! Hey brat, wake up!"

Kakuzu stood behind me, waiting. Then the girl slowly opens her eyes. I ask her if she was okay and she tiredly nodded.

"Hidan, we have to go," Kakuzu turned, "Leader doesn't like it when we are late."

The girl blinks a few times; after, her eyes were kind of open, but it was just enough for me to see it. I was amaze by her heterochromia eyes color. The girl's left eye was violet and her right eye was deep yellow like a wild animal! She starts to shiver continuously. I took off my cloak and wrap it around her and pick her up.

I said, in my deep voice, "We are taking her back to base; there, we will decide what to do with her."

Kakuzu sigh and we both head back to the lair with the little girl sleeping in my arms. When we got inside, Tobi was watching TV. Everyone else must have been on missions.

Tobi turn his head to look at me and Kakuzu when we came in and he yelled, "Sempai, you brought home a girl?!"

Then all eyes turn to me straight away. I twitch a little, but kept my firm.

"Shut up, Tobi," I cursed, walking towards Pein's office.

When we got there and open the door to his office, Pein was sitting at his desk and Konan was standing next to him. Pein and Konan raise their eyebrows when they saw me carry in the little girl.

"You brought a _girl _to the base?" they both questioned.

I sigh and answered, "Yes, but because she got some weird physical appearance that I want to discuss with you after our report."

Pein just nod and Kakuzu reported about our mission. After that, Kakuzu left and I was alone with Pein and Konan.

"So what is the awkward physical appearance that could catch your eyes?" Konan asked.

I returned, "It is her eyes. This girl has two different eye colors. The one on her left is violet and her other eye was yellow. I think this girl might be of use to us. That is all."

"Where did you find her," Konan questioned.

I replied, "In the pond; a few miles behind the base."

"Alright," Pein ordered in his low voice, "We will examine this girl. You may go."

I handed the girl to Konan, and walk straight for the door when I heard a high and little voice call out.

**Girl POV**

I was sleeping soundly when I heard the same voice talk. I then felt like I was handed to someone, but I have no clue who it was. My eyes slowly open to see an unknown woman holding me, staring straight forward. I turn my head a little and saw the man, Hidan, leaving. I don't know if my voice work, but I just blurt out.

I croaked, "H-Hidan."

Hidan turns around and stare at me.

"H-how did you know my name?" Hidan asked as he instantly appears in front of me.

I was a little shock. How did he get here so fast? I ask myself.

"I-I heard your name w-when that m-man call you," I answered, still croaking.

My voice hurt really much, so I just zip it up after. I then switch my gaze over to the woman that was carrying me. She has lavender hair in a bun with an origami rose in her hair. Her eyes were orange, pure orange. The woman skin was peachy and pale. I think I saw a piercing under her bottom lips. She wore the same cloak as Hidan. The woman then stares at me, but I turn to face Hidan when she did.

"W-where am I?" I whispered.

"You're in the Akatsuki base," a low voice, lower than Hidan, answered.

I turn my head to find a tall, orange spiky hair man with several piercing all over his face. His eyes were light grayish and bluish with rings in them. His stare creep me out. Then the man raises his eyebrows, as if he was surprise of something. I don't know what is so surprising about me that he too raise his eyebrows.

**Pein POV**

The little girl stares at me with her unusual eyes. I was pretty surprise myself, but I didn't show it exactly. Hidan was correct, this child does have heterochromia eyes. Suddenly, the girl shivers with her arms wrap around her body.

"You should get her into something dry, Konan," I told her.

She nodded and left with the girl in her arm. Hidan follow behind them, leaving me alone in my office with more paper work to do, which I now have to air dry. The little girl wet hair drench all my papers.

**Konan POV**

I was confused of why Hidan was following me.

"Why are you following me?" I then asked him, walking down the endless hallway.

He replied, "I uh wanted to um come along because I was the one that found her."

"Fine," I stated, "But wait outside my room."

He only nod and continue to follow me down the twisting hall. When we finally got into my room, I set the girl down on my bed and went to get some extra clothe.

"Who are you people?" the girl innocently asked.

Her high and quiet voice shook me a little. I then went into the bathroom and got a towel, answering her question, 'We are call the Akatsuki…. May I ask for your name, little girl?"

The child sat in silence, her head tilting down and looking at her bare feet.

When I return to her and was drying her off, she responded, "I-I don't know."

I was surprise. This child does not know her own name. The only noise that was heard after was the changing and shifting of the new clothes on the little girl. After, she fell asleep. I pull the cover up to the little girl shoulder as she drift off into her nap. I slowly left the room. Hidan was peering in when I came out.

"She fell asleep," I told him with my emotionless voice.

He just nods as we then went our separate ways. I head towards Pein's office. On my way there, I thought about if I should tell Pein about the girl's amnesia or not. Though if I didn't tell him then he is going to kill me or torture me, so what other options do I have? A tired sigh escape my mouth as I enter Pein's office and inform him about the girl.

**Girl POV**

I drift in darkness again. Questions keep on repeating in my mind. I want to know the answer to all of my questions, but I can't remember anything. The only thing that I remember is the names of the people that I just met. Hidan, Konan, Pein, the Akatsuki; that was all that I remember. Nothing else. Then a glimpse of yellow light shines in the darkness. In a flash, I saw a vision. I don't know why I had this vision, but it just suddenly appears. What I saw was a girl. She was like around 15 to 16 years of age. She looks like….me. The older girl was sitting in a chair watching something. I am not sure what, but I did saw a familiar color and pattern. Black with red clouds. Suddenly, everything went black again. Then I heard someone saying "Little girl, wake up". My eyelids slowly open as I saw the same blue hair woman, Konan, looking at me.

"Morning," she said, gently with a smile.

She kisses me on the forehead and told me to come out into the hallway so that she could take me to the kitchen. I nodded slowly as a got out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash my face.

BOOM!

I suddenly heard a loud explosion and almost had a heart attack. I quickly finish wiping my face and hands with a hanging towel next to me and ran out of the room, to only find myself bumping into someone or something. I gaze up and found a weird man that has two green Venus flytrap at his shoulder. He also has a face that is half black half white. He wore the same cloak as Big Brother Hidan and Big Sister Konan, so he must be part of the family. Then, the weird mister was licking his lip and smiling evilly.

After, he picks me up and asked me, "Who are you?"

I repeated, "Who are you Mister?"

He then scoffed, "What a rude little brat. Hey little girl, do you want to have _breakfast_ with me?"

I open my mouth to say something, but then I remember how Big Sister Konan kisses me on the forehead and said good morning to me. I think I should apologize the mister with that.

I kiss Mr. Flytrap's forehead, and greeted him with a wide smile, "I am sorry for being rude and good morning!"


	3. Akatsuki Morning

**Arcatamous: Hey guys**

**Hidan: Just cut it straight brat. Arcatamous don't own Naruto, but she does f***** the plot!**

**(ARcatamous pull Hidan into the Torturing room again)**

*******10 minutes later*******

**(Arcatamous came out)**

**Arcatamous: He hasn't learn his lesson yet, has he?**

**Kakuzu: Thank you.**

**Tobi: Again, Arcatamous don't own Naruto and Tobi is a good boy!**

* * *

_The Akatsuki Morning_

**Konan POV**

BOOM!

There was a loud explosion. I was startle by it so I ran towards it and found myself in the kitchen. I sigh heavily, placing my fingers on my forehead and my other hand.

"What did you do now, Deidara," I asked.

Deidara came out of the smoking kitchen and stood in front of me, all cover in ash.

"Danna drop my art on the ground, un!" He exclaimed, pointing his finger at Sasori, who was sitting at the table reading a book about puppet.

I just sigh and turn around, walking back to my room to get the child when I accidentally bump into Kisame.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized.

I was ready to leave when Kisame spoke up, "Good morning. Hey I saw Zetsu holding a little girl with purple hair in the hall when I was passing by. I wonder who was that girl and what is she doing here? Well, who cares; she is going to be Zetsu's meal anyway."

I was shock! If Zetsu eat her then he will be in deep trouble with Leader. I rush out of the kitchen and straight to my room. I just hope that she is alright by the time I get there.

**Zetsu POV**

I was startled and confused. This little squirt just kisses me on the forehead. I think I am going to be sick for the rest of the year. I stare at the little girl with purple hair and a wisteria dress on. My face was burning up. Suddenly, Konan appear in the hallway, panting like dog. Then her face changes expression. She was somehow stunned.

"Zetsu put the girl down," she told me with her emotionless tone.

I didn't hesitate to drop the child on the ground gently and disappearing into the wall.

**Konan POV**

When I saw Zetsu and the little girl, Zetsu face shows a hint of pink. I wonder why he is like that. It seem like he was embarrass or something.

"Zetsu put the girl down," I told him.

He then drops the child on the ground gently and disappeared within the walls. I sigh in relief and took the girl to kitchen. Then it struck me; the little girl face was smiling when Zetsu hold her. Why was this girl smiling, and why was Zetsu embarrassed?

"Big Sister Konan," the child spoke, "Is Zetsu Mr. Flytrap real name?"

I chuckled, "Yes; and don't say that. Zetsu don't like it."

"Oh," she smiled, "I will call him Big Brother Zetsu!"

I chuckle at her statement again. This girl is so innocent and sweet. I never thought we would have such a cute guest in this base.

**Girl POV**

When I followed Big Sister Konan into the kitchen, I saw a man with long yellow hair that look like a girl, complaining with a red hair man. The red hair man didn't listen though; he was reading a book. I also saw the man that was with Big Brother Hidan. He was counting green/yellowish paper. There was another man sitting next to the red hair man. He was a giant! He had light blue skin and his face look like a shark. He was eating fish. Behind his back was big thing that had a handle and bandage wrapped around it. Another man sat across from the shark man. He had onyx eyes, a gloomy face, and long black hair. He was eating egg and something.

"Ahem," Big Sister Konan called.

They all turn to face her. I was hiding behind Big Sister just in case. I guess I am a little shy.

"This child will be staying with us," she spoke, scooting me in front of her.

They all stare at me with weird and confuse eyes.

I flinch a little when the blue man smirked, "Well, where did she came from? Wait…Hm; you were that kid that Zetsu was going to eat. How did you survive?"

Huh, what does that mister mean? Why would Mr. Flytrap eat me? I turn and stare Big Sister. She didn't do anything until…..

"She will be staying with one of you until Pein and I come back from our mission," she explained, "Be sure to take care of her all of you. If not, then you will be in big trouble."

They all lean back a little and Big Sis Konan bend down and said, "I will come back tomorrow, okay? Be good…..um..."

I tilted my head to the side when she grinned, "How about I call you Fuji for your purple hair and the wisteria design on your dress."

"_Fuji, why does that name seem so familiar," _I thought as I just nod and she left me with the group of men.

Before she left, she said, "Introduce yourselves, boys."

After she left, I just look at them with curious eyes.

"Hey, has anyone seen Hidan?" Mr. Shark questioned, grabbing his dish and walking somewhere.

"Hidan," I spoke up, "Big Brother Hidan."

They all stare at me. I straighten up. They scare me a lot.

"How do you know Hidan?" the blonde hair man questioned me.

I stuttered, "B-big Brother Hidan was t-the one that f-found me and b-brought me h-here."

"What, Hidan?" the blonde hair man repeated, unbelief about something.

I answered, "Yes."

"Hm, what's your name, brat," he asked again.

I gave him a warm smile and returned, "My name is Fuji, nice to meet you."

"Cute brat, un," he smiled, "My name is Deidara, un. That tall guy over there is Kisame, un. The I-think-I-am-so-cool red head over there is my…..partner, Sasori, un. The guy over there who is counting money is Kakuzu, un. Then we have Itachi, who is the one that is eating eggs, un. You have met Zetsu, and you will possibly meet Tobi later, un."

"So that yellow greenish paper is money," I spoke, "I thought it was some weird pictures."

Then Big Brother Deidara and Big Brother Kisame were hiding their laugh from Big Brother Kakuzu. I glance over at Big Brother Kakuzu and seem mad and piss. Did I say something wrong?

"Heh, heh, anyway," Deidara instructed, "You should go and wake Hidan up. Now when you leave here, turn left and walk straight. Then turn right twice and turn left three time and Hidan's room is the first one."

I nodded and left the kitchen. I followed Deidara instruction came upon a door. I opens it quietly ad walk inside. Then I notice that the room stinks of…blood. I don't know why, but when I said the word "blood", I feel hungry, thirsty, and really awkward. I ignore the weird feeling and found Big Brother Hidan snoring. I giggle quietly and climb onto him, shaking him lightly.

"Big Brother Hidan," I whispered, "Wake up."

He twists and turns. Suddenly, he pulls me close to him and hugs me. I tried to get out of his grip, but I couldn't.

"_He thinks that I am his pillow._" I thought.

"Big Brother Hidan," I whispered, but a little louder, "Wake up!"

Suddenly, he jumps out of bed, standing in his fighting stance, and screaming, "Wha-Is there a fire? An attack? No- Jashin is here!"

I fell down on the floor flat.

"Ow," I mumbled, rubbing my aching bottom.

I then notice something under the bed so I crawl over. When I saw what that thing was, I fell unconscious.

**Hidan POV**

I was just awoken by a voice. I didn't know who it came from until I saw the little brat sitting on the ground. She must have waked me up.

"Hey kid," I called.

She then turns her head around slowly to face me. I was shock! Her eyes. Her right eye is red now!

"What the," I exclaimed, backing up a little.

"_**Blood**__,_" she said, in a creepy voice, "_**I want blood.**_"

Out of nowhere, she plunges at me, but I dodge her and ran out of my room and towards the living room. Man, what have I picked up? As I got to the living room, everyone was there except Pein, Konan, Zetsu, and Tobi.

"Guys," I yelled, getting their attention, "Help!"

Their faces show that they are confused until they saw what was right behind me. I jump over the couch and turn around ready to attack. The brat was crouching down on her feet and hands.

"_**I want blood,**_" she said in the same creepy and horrific voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"What happen, un," Barbie, which is Deidara, frightened, also getting into his stance.

I replied, remembering what happen in my room, "I don't know. When she woke me up, I jump and she fell and, and- that's it."

"What's it, un," Deidara screamed.

I responded, "She saw the blood from my sacrifice last night. It must be that that she is acting like this."

"We have to stop her, un!" he yelled, which really is getting on my nerve.

"I know Barbie," I sighed, "without hurting her."


	4. Vampire Blood

_Vampire Blood_

**Fuji POV**

I had fallen unconscious when I saw that warm, flesh blood. I float in mid darkness for around five minutes until I regain my sight, but not my body. I couldn't control even a muscle in my body. What do I do now? Then, my eyes start to burn and drops of tears fell down my pale face and into the darkness, not knowing when it will stop. I cry and cry until I drift off into another deep sleep.

**Hidan POV**

Barbie, Puppet, the bastard Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, and I were fighting the little brat for a long time and she isn't even tired yet.

"Does she ever get tired?" I asked the others.

They, of course, shook their heads. Suddenly, Tobi appears behind the brat and knocks her out. I sigh in relief as the little midget fell to the ground.

"Tobi just knock out little girl," he squealed.

"Huh," I sighed, staring at the unconscious girl.

She seems so peaceful. I walk over to her and pick her up and into my arm.

"I'll take the brat to a bed in my room," I stated walking off to my room.

Barbie remarked, "Fuji, un. Her name is Fuji, un."

"Alright," I replied, walking out.

Before I could get any further, Itachi stopped me, "Wait; take her to my room."

"Why?" I scoffed

"Because your room is filled with blood," Itachi replied, "You don't want her to see it again and turn on us, _again_."

I thought about it and stated, "Good point."

I left them and heading towards Itachi's room. After I lay Fuji on his bed, I left to my room to clean up. Oh man; it is going to be hard to get those bloodstains off. Well, at least I could use Barbie as my mop. Heh, heh, heh.

**Fuji POV**

I slowly opens my tired eyelids. The weigh on it was too much. I shut my eyes again, worn out because of something. Suddenly, it hits me. I was fighting with Big Brother Hidan and the other big brothers. I snap my eyes open, ignoring the tiredness. I then also realize that I almost hurt them. Oh, they are going to hate me. I sat up quickly and glance around the room. The room was pale like me and large, too. There was a symbol of some kind on the wall. It was a circle, but a big part of it was red and the other tiny part was pale blue. Suddenly, the door click open and I saw Big Brother Itachi looking at me. I felt sadness surging through my body as I hug my knee to my chest and hid my face in them. Tears began to flow out of my eyes and onto my dress. Itachi must have heard me and walk closer.

"S-stay away," I whispered, sniffling, "Don't come close; I might hurt you like-…..like before."

"It was not your fault," he said.

His voice was deep and low. It shows sadness, loneliness, and pain in them.

"I-it was my fault," I sniffed, "I at-attack and the other big brothers."

"You didn't mean to do it," He comforted.

Suddenly, I push myself towards Big Brother Itachi and…


	5. New Found Strength

_New Found Strength_

**Itachi POV**

I was startle when Fuji jumps towards me her arms around me. When I snap out of my surprise, I return the embrace she gave me. Fuji continues to cry in my arms until she fell asleep again. I sigh and tuck Fuji into bed and left quietly. When I came into the living room, everyone turns their heads to stare at me with a how-is-she look.

"She slept," I said, emotionlessly, "Fuji must have been tired."

Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

Deidara then questioned, "So who is going to tell Pein and Konan about Fuji affects when she see blood, un?"

We all look at Hidan and then he yelled, "What the heck! Why am I the one that have to tell those two lovebirds!?"

"Because you are the one that found the girl, un," Deidara spat.

Then Kakuzu continued, "And you were the one who brought her here."

Hidan scoffed, "Fine! But I get cut into pieces then I am blaming it on you people!"

"What are big brothers talking about?" a small voice questioned.

**Fuji POV**

I woke up from my peaceful sleep to find that Big Brother Itachi was gone. I then got out of bed and walk towards the living room. When I got there, all the big brothers are talking about something.

"What are big brothers talking about?" I questioned, rubbing my eyes.

They all snap their heads and stare at me. Big Brother Itachi was standing in front of the hallway. He was startled just like the other big brothers.

"Fuji," Big Brother Deidara called, "You are…..awake."

I nodded silently and stare at the big brothers.

GRRRURR

My stomach said that it was hungry, which made me flush in embarrassment. All of the big brothers chuckle and a man with an orange mask with a whole for the right eyes, and black spiky hair walked up to me.

"Tobi's name is Tobi," the man said, "Tobi is honor to meet Fuji; and Tobi is a good boy!"

I nodded and brightly smile at him, sweetly and childishly saying, "It is nice to meet you too, Big Brother Tobi!"

Suddenly, Big Brother Tobi flash towards me and gave me a big, big bear hug.

"Tobi like little Fuji!" he squealed like a child.

Big Brother Hidan and Kisame pulled Big Brother Tobi off me and Big Brother Itachi took me into the kitchen to get me some food. When we got into the kitchen, Brother Itachi told me to sit on the table and wait for him to make something and I obeyed. I sat on the chair silently until something just struck my mind. Then I word came into my mind.

I spoke out the word, "Uchiha."

Brother Itachi appear in front of me out of nowhere with a serious and scary face.

"Did you just say 'Uchiha', Fuji?" He asked me.

His voice was cold and creepy.

I nodded, "Yes, the word 'Uchiha' just came into my head out of nowhere. I don't even know what an Uchiha is? What is it, Big Brother Itachi?"

"I," he began, but then pause; he then patted my head, "It is nothing. You don't need to know about, okay?"

I replied, happily, "Okay!"

He then brought me a plate with scrambled eggs and 3 pieces of bacons. I gobbled it up right away. I then remember that I didn't eat anything this morning and it's already noon.

When I finish, I thanked, "Thank you Big Brother Itachi!"

Bother Itachi took the plate and put it in the sink. He then came back with a napkin and started to wipe my mouth.

"You look like a little baby," Brother Itachi smiled.

I pouted, "Well I am still a child."

He chuckled and took my hand as we walk out of the kitchen and into the living room. I was playing with Brother Deidara's art while Big Brother Itachi read a book. The book was titled How To Get Your Brother To Kill You. It was a really weird book. Suddenly, Big Brother Hidan took my toy and started to tease me.

I got up and yelled, "Big Brother Hidan that is my toy!"

Brother Hidan starts to run as I chase him to get Brother Deidara's art back.

"Brother Hidan," I shouted, "That isn't mind. I have to return it later!"

Brother Hidan just laughs and ran faster. Suddenly, he trip and he broke Brother Deidara's art. He got up and apologizes, but I wasn't listening; I was staring at the broken toy. Tears threaten to fall from my face as I grab the two pieces of art.

I cried, "Big Brother Hidan is mean!"

Big Brother Hidan then yelled at me, "Why you brat! Do you know that I was the one that found you? If it wasn't for me, you would have died, you selfish brat!"

Tears rain down my face as I punch Brother Hidan, screaming, "Big Brother Hidan is an idiot!"

I hit him the hardest I can and then ran into Big Brother Itachi's arms. I cry and cry, until I ran out of energy. I was just sniffling now. I then realize that it was really quiet. I turn around saw…..

**Itachi POV**

"Big Brother Hidan is an idiot!" Fuji cried and hit Hidan hardcore.

She hit him so hard that he made a hole in the wall. I was just as shock as Hidan was. I couldn't believe that Fuji has so much strength in her. Fuji then ran to hug me. I willingly put my arms around her and let her tears soak my cloak. Soon after 10 minutes, she calm down. Only sniffling rang the living. All the time Hidan lie in the wall, startle. Then Fuji turns around to look at Hidan. Then, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and Kakuzu came running in.

Deidara laughed out loud, "HAHAHAHA! Oh my god, un! Who did that to Hidan, un?!"

Everyone glance at me and I replied, emotionlessly, "Well to start….."


	6. Shopping With Kakuzu: Part 1

_Shopping With Kakuzu: Part 1_

**Kakuzu POV**

I was walking through the empty hall of our base when I came across Fuji. She was sitting in front of Hidan's door and was playing with some of Deidara's art works. Fuji shifts her head to look at me.

She then stood up and smile at me, saying, "Good afternoon, Big Brother Kakuzu!"

I just nod and walk passes her when she told me, "Brother Kakuzu, Big Brother Pein told me to tell you to take me shopping."

I quickly spin around and muttered, "What."

She nodded, "A-huh, and he said that if you don't take me, you will be in trouble."

What the hell is Pein thinking? I walked towards Pein's office, dragging along Fuji with me. I calmly knock on Pein's door and he told me to enter.

I enter quickly and questioned, rising my tone a little, "Pein-sama, do I really have to take Fuji to the store?"

"Yes," he replied, "and Hidan is coming with you."

In front of me is Hidan. I walk towards him with Fuji next to me.

He turns around and saluted, "Yo, Kakuzu."

I then turned to Pein, "when do we leave?"

"Now," Pein returned.

"How are we going to disguise ourselves?" I questioned, wanting to know the answer, "People out there mostly know that we are criminals."

"Fuji," Pein called.

Hidan and I turn to the little girl between us and she bow, saying, "Yes Big Brother Pein."

She stood in front of us and rapidly did some hand sign. Puff of smokes appears around us. As the smokes faded, we saw Fuji holding two mirrors in her two tiny hands. She then handed them to us as we gaze as ourselves. I was shock of what I look like. I was wearing a black mask with baggy clothes. My hair has change to pitch black, but my eyes were still the same. I glance over at Hidan and saw that he has black downward spiky hair; he wore a grey long sleeve collar shirt and a black sweater outside. On his neck holds his Jashin necklace.

"Good job, Fuji," Pein snapped me and Hidan out of our trance.

"Why the heck do we look like this?" Hidan questioned.

Pein sighed, "This is a disguise for you and Kakuzu when you guys go into the village. Now that is done; leave. I will explain how Fuji could do that jutsu when you come back."

We bow and left with Fuji. The little kid was jumping for joy in front of us. As we left the base, we ran to the nearest village to start our shopping. I don't how much cash I have to waste this time?


	7. Shopping With Kakuzu: Part 2

_Shopping With Kakuzu: Part 2_

**Kakuzu POV**

We came into the village and started to shop for Fuji's size clothing. Hidan bought a few and some other stuff.

-1 hour later-

Little Fuji was skipping in front of us when she stops right in front of an antiques store. She gazes into the store and her face brightens up. Hidan and I follow her as she dashes into the store. Inside, an old man was letting her touch a long instrument of some kind.

"Wow," Fuji mumbled, "This is beautiful! Big Brother Kakuzu, can we buy this?"

"We are here to buy needed accessories," I started, "Not useless stuffs."

Fuji frowned, "Oh, okay then. I am sorry mister."

She gave the instrument back to the old man.

Then the old man chuckled, "Why don't you try playing it to see if it fits to your suiting."

Hidan stood next to me as he also was ready to hear the music being played by Fuji. She sits down on the floor and places the large instrument on her lap. Little Fuji gently swipe her fingers across the instrument's strings and a soft and beautiful music came out. Hidan and I were silence. The man chuckle as she continues to play. The sound lightens everything in the store up. The gentle and sweet music set both me and Hidan in the bliss. After the song finishes, Fuji looks at me and Hidan; then to the old man.

The old man begins to clap and complimented, "What a beautiful song. My dear, it was wonderful."

Fuji stood up and bowed, "I thank you for your compliment, mister. But sadly I cannot by this wonderful instrument."

Hidan turns to me and I sighed, "Fuji….I will buy it for you, but only this time."

The child's face brightens up and jumps on me with a hug, calling, "Thank you, thank you, thank you Big Brother Kakuzu!"

"Well," the old man smiled, "There is something that go with this koto."

Koto; so this instrument is called a koto. The man walks to the back of the store and then brought out something. It was a light purple bag just like Fuji's hair.

"This bag is for you to carry the koto in," the man handed to me, "and don't worry; I won't charge this. It's a gift from me to you."

I just nod and pay the old man. We then left the store and headed back to the base with Fuji carrying the large koto on her back. As soon as we came into the base, Tobi flashes towards the child and gave her a huge bear hug.

"Tobi misses Fuji really much!" he squealed.

Fuji smiled, "Big Brother Tobi; look what Big Brother Kakuzu got me."

She shows the long koto to Tobi and grinned, "I know how to play a song on this koto."

"Tobi want to hear Fuji play a song!" he squealed again.

Fuji nodded, "okay."

As the little brat sat down, she starts to play the same song Hidan and I heard in that old man store. Well, it was quite a day, but I never thought that there was going to be more.


	8. Hide and Seek With Zetsu

_Hide and Seek With Zetsu_

**Third POV**

"Big Brother Deidara, I am bored," little Fuji whined.

She was sitting in the living room with Deidara reading something.

Deidara then asked her, "What do you want to play now, un?"

The little girl ponders in her thought when she suddenly spoke up, "I want to play Hide and Seek!"

"Okay, so who is it, un, "Deidara questioned.

Fuji pointed with her small fingers, "Brother Deidara is it!"

He nodded and faces the wall and began to count to 50. Fuji hurriedly dashes off into the halls. She was running in the empty hallway when suddenly…

BANG!

"Ow," Fuji cried quietly, rubbing her head.

When she glances up, she saw Zetsu in front of her.

Fuji happily cried, "Big Brother Zetsu!"

"What are you doing," Zetsu questioned, but Fuji quickly interrupted him, "Big Brother Zetsu, could I hide in your flytrap?"

"What," Zetsu twitched.

"Come on please," Fuji begged.

Zetsu then heard footstep and saw Fuji climb onto him and hid behind one of his flytrap. Deidara then appear out of the corner.

"Man, where is that brat, un," Deidara sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "Hey Zetsu, have you seen Fuji?"

Zetsu glance to his side to see Fuji placing her index finger on her lips.

He then turns back to Deidara and answered, "No; I have not seen her."

"Dang it," Deidara grumbled, walking away.

After Deidara was out of sight, the child leans out to see if the young bomber was gone. Fuji then gave a peck on Zetsu's cheek and hops down.

"Thank you Big Brother Zetsu," she chirped and ran off.

Zetsu sighed, "This place is going to get a little more interesting."

Leaving off towards his own way, Zetsu's lips curves up a little.


	9. Lost: Part 1

_Lost: Part 1_

**Fuji POV**

I was walking around the base when I came upon a big door. On my back was my large purple koto. Big Brother Pein told me to carry it always.

**-Flashback-**

_I was playing a song for all the big brothers and sister. When I finish, everyone was clapping their hands and making me blush._

"_That was beautiful, Fuji," Big Brother Hidan complimented._

_Then, Big Brother Deidara said, "Leader, could we somehow train Fuji to being a ninja?"_

_Big Brother Pein nodded and said that they will start the training tomorrow. I didn't know what kind of training it was so I ask Big Sister Konan. She told me that I will be train into a ninja. So on the next day, I was carrying my koto and in front of me was Big Brother Hidan. Suddenly, he started to charges at me with a large stick with three sharp things on it. I close my eyes tightly when I suddenly heard a crash. When I open my eyes I saw Big Brother Hidan in a wall with crumbling rocks beside him._

"_What happen," I asked, tilting my head to the left._

_Starting then, everyone begins to show up in the big place they call a training ground. I then started to dodge and running away from Brother Hidan. When I was corner by him, something took over me and I took my koto from my back and played a really loud tune. The tune made a big wave of air that pushes Big Brother Hidan back, against the wall. I hope he is okay. After, he got up again (thank goodness), he flashes towards me and I held the koto up in front of me. Out of nowhere, two large and long sharp things flew out of the koto and charges towards Brother Hidan. _

_He blocked it, yelling, "What are two long Katana doing in that koto?!"_

_The swords then fly back to me. I grab it and hold on it tightly. A feeling rushes through my body and it took control of me. I suddenly charges at Brother Hidan and slice him into pieces and blood splashes everywhere and everything went black. When I woke up, I was in big sister's room. I then got out of bed and stroll around to find no one in sight. Then I heard screaming from a room I have never been in before. When I went in there, I saw everyone staring at me. Big Brother Pein then told me to come and he explains that I will be train by everyone every day during the week. For a whole month, I train and practice with big brothers and sister. I finally understand what chakra is and how to control it perfectly. I then learn how to use my koto and other weapons. After all that, I have been taking a rest._

**-End of Flashback-**

I am now walking around the forest, thinking about all the dreams I have been having. There was one with an old lady wearing a cape. Another one was about older me sitting in a dark area. There was more and it keeps on bugging me of what it is. Could it be my memories or what? When I finally snap out of my thought, I was lost. It was beginning to get dark. I was freaking out of where I was. I started to cry when I heard rustling from bushes next to me. I slowly got into my stance. Then I saw a tall teenage boy walks out of the bushes with two other boys and a girl.

"Well, well, well," the shortest boy of the group smirked, "What do we have here? A little girl wandering the forest alone; hey little girl, are you lost?"  
"Who are you," I asked just above a whisper.

The girl with red hair and glasses came towards me, picking me up.

"Don't worry sweetie," she said softly, "We won't hurt you. Are you lost?"

I slowly nodded, looking at her. Her chakra is low, but I could see that she is a healer.

"Leave the child here Karin," The boy that I first saw said.

He has a duck butt haircut and it looks funny. I giggle lightly when seeing his hair. The short boy then came towards me and the girl, Karin, with a lamp.

"Oi Sasuke," the boy seems surprised when he saw me, "Come over here and check this out."

The tall boy, Sasuke walks over to me. His eyebrow move up a little bit. Karin was also surprise about something.

"Karin," Sasuke suddenly spoke up, "Take the girl with us."

Then a tall man with orange hair, I think, grabs me and puts me on his shoulder. A bright smile appears on his face and I smiles back at him. We all walk for a long time (well, the people exactly) when we suddenly stop and Sasuke said that we are going to camp here. I was a little worried. What would Big Brother Pein and the other think when they notice that I am gone? What would they do?

"Hey brat," the short boy snapped me out of my thoughts, "Do you want something to eat?"

I nodded and he handed me a fried fish. I finishes the fish before anyone and watch the other teenagers finish eating theirs.

I then spoke up, quietly, "Um, could I ask for your name?"

"My name is Karin," Karin told me, "That shorty over there is Suigetsu. The guy that carries you is Jugo and he is my sweet Sasuke."

"Hey," Suigetsu screamed, "who are you calling short!?"

Suigetsu and Karin began to argue when Sasuke suddenly said, "You now know our name. Isn't it polite to give yours?"

This guy is rude.

I introduced, "My name is Fuji."

**Sasuke POV**

This little brat's chakra is different from all the people here. Why is it that she has such weird chakra? Why is she even in the forest alone in the dark? Something is fishy about her. I have to find out what. Fuji then took out a large instrument from her back.

She then smiled, "To thank you for giving me food and shelter, I want to play and sing you a song."

She started to play which warms my heart for the first time in years. She then begins to sing:

_I will fly, fly_

_Fly to the sky above_

_The twinkling stars_

_Meeting me with warming smile_

_Oh how I wish _

_To see those smiles_

_But it is all a dream_

_The angel wings_

_Taking me there_

_The heaven saints_

_Bringing me there_

_Oh how I wish_

_For that to happen_

_But it is all a dream_

_Though in this dream_

_I am free_

_Free to do _

_Anything I want_

_From this dream _

_Will learn_

_Learn to reach_

_For the sky above_

_But this all a dream_

_All a dream_

When the last note was played I felt refresh. Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu clap for Fuji while I just gave a small smirk. The little child smile sheepishly. We all went to sleep after with me, staying up and keep watch. The whole night I heard a lot of growling from Suigetsu, and cursing from Karin. Then I heard a little whimpering from our guest. She was calling out for someone, but I don't know who. Someone name Keith. What a weird name. Fuji suddenly shots up, sweating. She then glance and me and mouth 'I am going to get some water'. I nodded as she went over to a nearby river. I listen and follow s her actions closely. Then I heard a few minutes of silence and then a quiet whimpering. Oh tonight is going to be a long one.

* * *

**I am so sorry i didn't update sooner. Right whne sumer starts, I went on a camping trip up near Big Bear and couldnt use the computer. So sorry. I hope you like htis chapter.**

**Arcatamous out**


	10. Lost: Part 2

**Lost: Part 2**

**Fuji POV**  
I slowly approach the gentle and quiet river. I plop down onto the edge of the river and splash my face with the cool water.  
"_What is Big Sister and Big Brothers doing right now,_" I thought, sadly, "_They must be really worried about me._"  
I then sense Mr. Sasuke's chakra close by so I said, "Mr. Sasuke, you don't need to hide. I know you are there."  
Then he came out from behind the trees and asked, "What were you doing in the woods before we found you?"  
"I was just thinking when I got lost," I replied honestly.  
Mr. Sasuke then argued, "Don't lie to me. No one would leave a 5 years old girl like you wandering the forest alone. What were you _really _doing?"  
I then stated, getting up and facing him, "What I told you before was the truth. Believe it or not is your choice, Mr. Sasuke."  
There is something that keep on bugging me about Mr. Sasuke. It is like I need to tell him something, but what is it? I can't put my finger on it. Mr. Sasuke then took out his katana and got into his stance.  
"If you won't tell me then I will just get out with force," he stated.  
I argued, "I don't want to fight you, Mr. Sasuke!"  
"Too late," he remarked, charging at me.  
I quickly took my koto from my back and played an a note and a wave of forcing air pushes Mr. Sasuke back against the tree. Blood then starts to trickle down his head and blacked out.  
**Sasuke's POV**  
I was slam against the tree when the girl a loud frequency. Warm liquid begins to trail down my forehead as a glare at the brat, but when I saw her eyes, I was curious and stun a little. Fuji's right eye was red and her left was still violet.  
"_**I want blood,**_" she croaked out, "_**I want to drink your blood. Give it to me; give it to me!**_"  
I got to my stance again as she charges at me. Her nails seem to have grown longer and sharper. she plunges her claws towards me, but I dodges it. This girl just got faster and stronger somehow. Don't tell me she is another experiment of Orochimaru. No, if she is, then I should have found in the cave. But then what is she? Fuji was now on top of me holding me down. I struggle, but still couldn't get out of her grips. Damn it, this brat is strong. The brat growled and it shows her fangs. What the? Her fangs were ready to rip into my skin when she stops and backed away. She was clutching her hands on her head, squeezing her tightly.  
"No-no," she said with her normal voice, "I-I am not going to h-harm another person. M-Mr. Sasuke, p-please ki-kill me. Hurry, be-before I l-lose control ag-gain."  
I use this moment to appear behind her and put her to sleep. Fuji slump onto the floor while I sigh in relief.  
"_Man this girl is a pain in the neck,_" I thought, rubbing my forehead, '_Still, she would make a great addition to the team._"  
I carried her back with her koto on my back. When I carried the koto, it was very heavy.  
I thought, "_How in the world could a girl like her carry something big and heavy like this? It must weigh tons. Something about this girl is strange, and I am going to figure her out. Of what makes her so strong for a child her age._"  
**-Akatsuki's base-**  
**Hidan's POV**  
Where in the world is that brat? She isn't in her room and not in the training ground then where is she? All of the Akatsuki were sitting in the meeting room, talking about our next mission.  
Then Barbie asked, "Hey, have anybody seeing Fuji, un?"  
That made everyone silence. Oh great, now they notice that the little midget is gone? Great, we are not being good Big Brothers and Big Sis- wait, what the hell? Why am I talking like this? Is it because of Fuji or what? Arghh! This sucks! Where in the world is she if she is not in the base? Huh, not in the base; don't tell me...she is...


	11. Mr Minato In My Dream: Part 1

_Mr. Minato in My Dream_

**Fuji's POV**  
I don't know what to do anymore. This curse inside me will kill many innocent lives and I don't want that to happen. What should I do? I sat in the darkness crying my eyes out. Suddenly, a white light appears out of nowhere and spreads over the darkness. Twinkling lights begin to form around me. I then slowly glance up to see what was going on. The wonderful lights around me shimmer in front of my eyes. These stars make me feel safe and...happy. I slowly stood up and gaze around. Out of nowhere, a shadow appears behind me. I quickly spin around and attack with a punch. But then, the hand of that person or so stops me. I glance up and saw a man with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a long coat. His face is filled with joy.  
"W-Who are you," I whispered.  
He gave me a very...gorgeous smile and answered, "My name is Minato."

* * *

**Hi, Its me Arcatamous. Sorry if I hadn't update for so long. I was really busy with my family. I am still studying and stuff. I am SO sorry that this chap. is so short. I am actually working on the next chap. right now so don't worry. hope you like it. : ) **

**Arcatamous out**


End file.
